city_of_fearfandomcom-20200214-history
Devon Nyx Voclain
Devon Nyx is one of the most evil members of the Council. General Birthday: '''November 21 '''Age: 28 Sexuality: Pansexual Status: '''Single '''Family: * Garrick Sol Voclain, father, deceased for 12 years * Roshanara Tiovonen, mother, deceased for 13 years * Echeveria Tiovonen, sister, 14 * Talfryn Cas, brother, Prior to Being a Council Member Her father was a member of the City Council, but she never met him. She grew up with her mother in the Heart of the City. She went to school with the rest of the children, and it quickly became clear that she was incredibly intelligent. She never talked to many of the people, but they often looked up to her as a leader in academics and clubs. Her mother died when she was 15, but she continued living alone in the Heart of the City and attending school. Most people could not tell that something bad had happened to her. She began contacting Erin Nightman to join the Resistance. When her father died, and she was kidnapped by the spies and brought to the City Council. They faked her death so that her disappearance was not suspicious. She was inducted into their ranks without much of a choice on her part because she was told they would kill her if she failed to join. As a Council Member At first, Devon Nyx was not well respected. The last Council Member to have been inducted had been inducted three years before that. However, with her intellect and strategical mind, she quickly garnered respect from the others. As she was on the Council longer, her suppressed psychopathic tendencies came closer and closer to light. She tried to join the Resistance still after she was taken to the Council, but the Resistance was fooled by her faked death. This causes her to believe the Resistance is stupid. The first time she killed was when she was when she was 21b and had been on the Council for 6 years. The Council Member she killed was Astoroth Earl, whom had never liked her, and that she had never liked. She had finally seen the opportune moment to off him as she felt that Marik would be brilliant for the Council. She burned Astoroth to death. The second time she killed was one year later. She had become unsatisfied with Thomas Connor Eberstark's methods, and she saw potential in his wife, Thana. She poisoned Thomas with cyanide, and it was no surprise to her when Thana came begging to join the Council. The third time she killed was Sextus Robertson, who had been on the Council for around 40 years. She was not particularly interested in killing him, but by killing him, she was able to have Thana under her control for three months and not off her or have her offed afterwards. After killing him, she broadcast this message to the citizens: "Dear Citizens, this is a message from the Council. Listen. A member of the Resistance entered the Council, and after years of negligent behavior, exploded himself to further the cause of the Resistance. There is no hope for your Resistance. Your Resistance is blind. Your Resistance does not understand that the Council is explosion-proof. Your Resistance does not care to understand the situation. What is the future under their lead? Your Resistance would destroy the only government and leave you without a leader. If you think the world is bad now, there would be riots. Your buildings would burn. People would rise up in the streets and kill one another. Your City would crash and burn. You would die. Your Resistance is blind. Your Resistance does not care for you. Your Resistance would kill you." When she heard that a member of the Resistance was captured, she was the one in charge of the interrogation. She attempted to use some torture devices that she had invented on the captured person, Cinder Nightman. She fled when it came to light that her mother had been a member of the Resistance. Personality Before Devon Nyx is anything else, she is antisocial. She is highly intelligent, and she honestly believes that she is more intelligent than others. She does not like other people. She enjoys insulting others. She needs stimulation, and often, that stimulation is her tapping and counting the time. She is highly intuitive. She loves argument and enjoys challenging them. She likes to talk to bargain for things to be in her favor. She dislikes being thanked, and she hates asking for favors. As demonstrated by her chambers, she is paranoid and does not trust. She is defensive and self-assured. She's rude, vulgar, and curses without trouble. Her strategy and plots matter the most to her along with the survival of the City Council. If it benefits those or is just overall logical, she will murder. Appearance Height: 5'10" Weight: 126 lbs Markings: She had "Nothing exists in this world except for the power of knowledge and the benefits of planning and patience" tattooed on her back that she got when she became a Council Member.